Anubis
Anubis is the Egyptian god associated with mummification, the afterlife, guide of souls,guardian of the tombs, master of the necropolis and embalmer pattern, represented as a great black canid. Weighing of the heart, son of Seth and Nephthys. At a time there was a war between Egypt and Greece Mortals as well as Gods so both Pantheon of Gods agreed to do a contest between the two cities so both pantheon of Gods gathered at Olympus and each pantheon chose there champion Egyptian pantheon chose Fierosis and the Olympians chose Gabrielle to see who is going to win but Anubis had other plans beyond the contest he planed to be the Supreme God of both Pantheons. So he went to the Realm of Hades and surprised him and used his powers of Poisonous snakes to suppress Hades's powers and seized control over the Underworld as well as Hades army of Dead along with his own Army for the Egyptian Underworld and became twice as strong as a God that even Zeus was no match for him and but sooner than later both Pantheons understood his scheme and also Xena,Gabrielle, Autolycus & Callisto now freed from the Underworld thanks to Hades. So Callisto killed Xena and Autolycus in Order for them to get to the Underworld and free Hades once both of them were at the Underworld they fought Anubis's Guards but couldn't defeat them so Xena used her Chakram killing the poisonous Snakes of Anubis thus freeing Hades from his Grasp and all his Powers were Restored then he sent Anubis's guards beyond Tartarus to Hell it self (Mephistopheles & Lucifer's Realm). Hades Resurrects both Xena and Autolycus to the land of the living and then they went to Olympus and Xena killed Anubis himself and Ra (King of Both Egyptian and Sumerian Gods) Declared to Zeus (king of the Olympian Gods) that Egypt and Greece , Mortals and Gods alike will be Friends and Allies. Back at the Underworld after his Death Anubis was sent there held by Hades's powers/ the version of the Poisonous Snakes that suppress a God's Power Tortured in Tartarus till the End of Time. Anubis powers are equally as Hades powers, so the powers that Anubis demonstrated. * Touch Necrosis : Anubis has the power to touch mortals and they instantly dies. * Collecting Souls: Anubis has the power to collect the Souls of the Deceased Mortals who's Rightful time had come. * '''Necromancya: '''Anubis has the power to bring all mortals who had died back from the dead. * '''Power to create Poisonous Green Snakes: '''Anubis has the power to create Poisonous Snakes that has the power to suppress all Godly powers when Bind by them and make a God powerless until he is freed from them * '''Portal creation: '''Anubis has the power to create portals to other Dimensions as well as controlling the worlds he creates. * '''Absorption: '''Anubiis has the ability to absorb people whether from the the Egyptian Elysian Fields or Egyptian Tartarus. Being the God/Ruler of the Other side of the Egyptian underworld and one of the most powerful of all the Egyptian Gods Anubis has An army of Dead who serve him. God Anubis,.png|god Anubis XenaOmniV1TPInt7.jpg Anubis,.png|Anubis RCO018_1466060455-1.jpg RCO017 1466060455.jpg RCO022_1466060455.jpg Anubis & Hades.png|Anubis & Hades Anubis & Hades..png|Anubis & Hades. Anubis & Hades...png|Anubis & Hades.. Anubis -.png|Anubis & Hades Anubis - Army.png|Anubis - Army Category:Egyptian Pantheon Category:Gods Category:XWP comic book characters Category:Egyptian Gods